A Drunken Confession Of Love
by Angelo Della Magnolia
Summary: Princess Lily Evans has a very low alcohol tolerance, which she believes is the only reason as to why she's standing on a balcony declaring her undying love to a stranger whom she hasn't even seen. - An early birthday gift!fic to my dear friend, Lizzy.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Honestly, nobody would have died if I did. Except Umbridge.**_

 _ **This fic is written for my wonderful friend SiriusMarauderFan, better known as Lizzy. Happy birthday Lizzy, and I hope you like it. (It's even early!)**_

 _ **A/N: Drunk!Lily is so fun to write.**_

 _ **All challenges and competitions are written below.**_

 _ **Word Count: 1103**_

* * *

Maybe Lily shouldn't have taken that extra glass of champagne. She'd already tripped over the Minister of whatever country it was her parents were trying to haggle an alliance with, and spilled very expensive looking champagne onto the Princess of whatever, who had an equally expensive looking dress.

"Princess? Princess, are you feeling well?" Lily hiccups and bobs her head. "I'm—" she hiccups again. "Fine."

Her handmaiden raises her eyebrows disbelievingly. "Right," Marlene drawls slowly as her hand reaches out to stop Lily from faceplanting onto the very expensive marble floor. Now that Lily thinks about it, everything in the palace can be described as 'very expensive', even herself. The thought makes a very intoxicated Lily giggle.

Marlene gives an exhausted sigh.

Lily ignores her, or maybe Lily doesn't actually hear her handmaiden, due to the low but steady thrumming in her ears. "Am I expensive, Marlene?" Lily asks, her face completely serious.

"Alright! We're getting you some air, and getting you out of this party before you can embarrass yourself," Marlene pauses and glances around quickly, "More than you already have."

* * *

"Alright, Lily," Marlene says, dropping the redhead's title since they were now alone. "I'm going to go get you some tea, that'll help. You stay here."

Marlene makes a move to leave, only for Lily to follow behind her with wobbly steps and very loud hiccups. Marlene groans and looks upwards. "Why?" She asks the night sky. After a second with no apparent answer, not that Marlene was expecting one, the handmaiden pushes the red—haired Princess back and points one finger at her, "Stay," she commands.

Marlene doesn't look back as she heads back inside, but she knows that Lily is pouting and sticking her tongue out at her. Marlene rubs her temple with a hand. Normally, she served a very refined, sophisticated Princess — of course, that all went out the window when said Princess decided that six glass of champagne was a good idea.

The girl should honestly know better, what with the incident last Spring. Marlene suppresses a shudder and pushes the thought out of her mind, focusing instead in finding tea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily, has decided that in her drunken state of mind, she should sit on the golden railings of the balcony and sing as loudly as she could to nobody in particular. Which is why, Lily thinks, that she almost fell to her very painful doom when a voice answered her. She blames said voice for her near death.

"That totally doesn't make any sense. What does 'eagle as a soar' even mean?"

"I am under no obligation to make sense to you." Lily says, or at least that's what she planned on saying. Instead, what she said came out as more of a "I make sense to me and me only." Lily blinks. Close enough.

The voice laughs and Lily is sure she hears him — she thinks it's a him — say "Yeah, I bet."

"And for the record," Lily slurs, "I said _soar_ as an _eagle_. Get your ears checked." She yells this in no particular direction, her intoxication making her unable to accurately guess where the voice was coming from. Her guess was that she was talking to the sky, but that seemed a bit unrealistic. Lily has a feeling she's drunk.

"My ears are fine, I believe," The voice answers indignantly. "What are you doing out here anyways, my lady?"

Lily doesn't want to tell him that she's drunk, for some reason, she knows for sure he will laugh at her — and the prospect of being laughed at by some random stranger isn't very appealing. "I'm . . ." Lily starts, then trails off slowly. Her mind frantically tries to grasps onto something that would sound eloquent. "I'm out here to find love!" Lily exclaims triumphantly after a moment of careful thought.

"Well, I'm out here for a fag, but love sounds good."

Lily nods before she realizes he probably can't see her. "Than it's settled. We're in love." She hopes her words aren't too slurred, although that's probably wishful thinking, seeing that her own ears can't even comprehend the words coming out of her mouth.

The man chuckles. "You're drunk, aren't you?"

"I'm drunk with love! I'll even swear it by —" Lily looks around; the only thing she can see is the railing of the balcony, that, and the moon of course. Lily decides that the moon sounds much more romantic. "Moon! I swear it by the moon."

The man clears his throat, before loudly declaring, "Do not swear by the moon, for she changes constantly. then your love would also change."

Lily's eyebrows furrow as she thinks for a second. "Shakespeare?"

"Shakespeare," The man agrees with another laugh. He laughs a lot, Lily thinks absently.

"Didn't you know? Brainy's the new sexy."

Lily doesn't get a chance to say anything in return, for Marlene returns at that second.

The handmaiden opens the door with one hand, the other carrying a tray with a steaming cup of tea. "I'm sorry I took so long. The kitchen was the only place with tea and Alice was the only working that would get me some after I got her to stop snogging Frank — Lily get off the railings!"

Marlene practically drops the tray onto the floor a she rushes over to get Lily off the railings. The tray drops with a clatter that rings in Lily's ears. She doesn't understand why it's a big deal, it's not like Lily is going to fall off into her painful doom or anything. Well, she almost did, but that's not the point.

"Goodbye my love!" Lily yells out as Marlene drags her inside, mumbling under her breath about a certain Princess' alcohol tolerance.

* * *

Lily wakes with a groan and a mumbled curse. He head feels like someone had slammed her against her gilded throne.

"Morning, sunshine." Marlene sing-songs as she rips the covers away from Lily, who had tried to bury under them in hopes of more sleep.

"Come on, you've got breakfast with the ruling family of-" Marlene pauses and furrows her eyebrows. "Something."

* * *

"I'm James Potter, Crown Prince of —" The man says and that's all Lily comprehends as she ignores the rest of what he's saying. His voice sounds familiar to her hungover head and Lily frowns as she tries to place where she'd heard him before.

"Lily," Her mother admonishes. "Don't be rude."

James Potter's whole face lights up. "Lily? As in drunk-girl-who-professed-her-love-to-me Lily?"

And that is the moment Lily is sure she feels the last of her dignity slip away.

* * *

 _ ***2016 Multi-School Tournament Competition:**_ _Royalty!AU._

 _ ***Pocket Mortys Competition:**_ _#82 - The One True Morty - Write about your OTP._

 _ ***Hogwarts Houses: Quidditch Pitch: Dialogue:**_ _"I am under no obligation to make sense to you."_

 _ ***Hogwarts Houses: Room Of Requirement: AU:**_ _Modern Royalty!AU_

 _ ***Hogwarts Houses: Drabble Club: Quote:**_ _"Brainy's the new sexy" by Irene Adler in Sherlock BBC_

 _ **Sophie's Bookshop Challenge:**_

 _*(plot theme) Shouting to someone on a balcony_

 _*(quote) "Do not swear by the moon, for she changes constantly. then your love would also change."_

 _*(word) Dignity_

 _ **Greek Mythology Category Competition:**_ _Eros: Write about falling in love._

 _ **Pokemon Go Challenge.**_

 _ **Famous Witches and Wizards Card Challenge.**_

 _ **Procrastinators Come Forward Competition.**_


End file.
